Equilibrium
by Crimson Skies
Summary: They'd found their way home at last, but it would never be the same. The past doesn't change. People do. Post KH2.


**Disclaimer – I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II**

**Equilibrium**

**By Crimson Skies**

**Prologue **

A small boat could be seen approaching the pier of the island. Two boys and a girl were piled awkwardly in the two man craft. They weren't complaining though – far from it. Never had they been so overjoyed. They'd never been so completely exhausted either, especially the two boys. The trio breathed a sigh of relief when they finally came up alongside their usual dock at the pier. Or, what had once been their usual place. They exited the overburdened boat carefully, one at a time. Nobody was to be seen apart from the three. The fisherman had already left. The rest of the islands inhabitants and the tourists weren't about yet.

"I wonder what everyone will say. It's been so long," the brunet sighed softly. It was a far cry from his normal exuberant self, but after recent events he really didn't have much left. After a good twelve hour nap he'd feel much better. Actually, he it had been at least three weeks since he'd gotten a full night's rest. And he hadn't slept at all in the last twenty four hours. He glanced at his friends, only to find a pensive expression on the red head's face.

"That's something I need to talk to you about, before we go into the town," she murmured. "You've both been missing for three years now. Your parents, they haven't given up the search. I think they, and everyone, believe you were never coming back."

"You didn't tell them?" This time the third friend spoke, a tall boy with silver hair. She looked away for a moment, at the sunrise. Neither of the two boys followed her gaze. She had that ability, to stare unflinchingly into the light. Their eyes, so recently accustomed to the darkness were more sensitive. Neither had to think about it to know that they'd never look straight into the light again. There was too much darkness in them now, even if they did prefer the light. They'd never tell the girl that though. It would hurt her to know it.

"How could I? After the worlds were restored, nobody remembered that the world had been taken by the darkness. Unlike the worlds that had only been invaded, this one was gone in a single attack. So it was restored to exactly how it had been before the heartless came. It was as if I'd never left. The two of you though, were simply gone. What could I tell them, that they would believe? I didn't have any proof at all." She began to sniffle. "The police said…you see there were no signs of struggle, no ransom letters and everyone knew the three of us had wanted to leave the islands. They told everyone that's you'd probably run away." She turned back towards them now. They were drops of liquid gathering at the corners of her eyes. The taller boy ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. Of all the skills he'd gained in the recent years, he still wasn't any better at dealing with people. Instead he sent a pleading look at the brunet.

He needn't have worried, for the younger boy was quick to step up. "Hey, don't cry! We'll set everyone straight, you'll see. We're together now and that's what matters, right?" He grinned at her. The silver haired teen nodded in agreement.

She blinked rapidly, ridding herself of the tears. The smile she returned was sincere, if a bit watery. "You're right, of course."

"Just leave it to us," the taller boy said confidently, crossing his arms. She giggled at the familiar stance.

"So…what now?" the brunet wondered aloud. "I guess we should go home but…"

"I don't exactly relish the idea of walking up to my house and saying 'hi mom, I'm home.'" The other boy finished for him. Though they didn't need to talk about it, they didn't want to lose sight of the others just yet. Returning to their homes would mean just that. He sighed wearily. "Why don't we go over to parlor and use the phone? Our parents can come get us there."

"That actually sounds like a good idea. I didn't know you had it in you!" the brunet joked.

"Of course it's a good idea. It's mine, isn't it?"

The girl rolled her eyes at their antics. "Alright then. To the parlor."

**-:-:-:-**

Chikako Tilmett lived a quiet life. She'd never left the islands. When her parents had retired she'd taken over the management of their ice cream parlor. It was a small place somewhere between the docks and the beach, frequented by locals and the better informed tourists. She'd never married and because she had no children of her own spent a great deal of time with her niece, Selphie. It was a lazy, laidback kind of lifestyle. She lived on the second floor of the parlor, so she never had to go far. A quiet life.

What was not so quiet was when someone started banging on the door in the early hours of the morning. Groaning, she squinted at the clock. It wasn't even eight a.m. which meant that it could only have been one person. With an exasperated sigh she rolled out of bed and snatched her robe from the chair. She tramped half blind down the stairs, intent on giving her visitor a piece of her mind. She flung the door open, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she did so.

"Selphie, I keep trying to tell you that…oh…" she trailed off noticing who stood outside the door. A pretty red headed girl stood on the doorstep, one she had not expected to see. "Kairi! What? Where have you been? Your parents are worried sick! You've been missing for days!" she exclaimed.

"Please, Ms. Tilmett! I know we've worried everyone. That's why we really need to use your phone!" Kairi pleaded.

"Of course. Of course you can use it."

"Thank you very much Ms. Tilmett." That time it was not Kairi who spoke. The voice was very familiar.

"Who's that with you?" Chikako inquired as she stepped aside to usher the girl in. Kairi smiled sheepishly as her when she entered. That was when Chikako spotted the two teens lurking just outside the doorway. Her hands flew to her mouth as it dropped open.

"Oh. Oh dear."

**ENDPROLOGUE**

Well, there's very little to say except that the idea for this was spawned right after I finished KH2. The updates will be just as sporadic as my other fics. The chapters will be longer than this one though, since this is just the prologue. It may become a crossover if I decide to continue after a certain point. Though, honestly, KH is like one huge crossover itself. As far as pairings go, well, I have a preference but I'm not sure if there will even be pairings at all. I didn't plan on this fic at all but the plotbunnies had different ideas. Curse them.


End file.
